To care for another
by yuki1610
Summary: Ciel's sick again...Sebastain has to take care of him when he realises something... bad at titles


**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. This was a random story I thought of. Enjoy :)**

Ciel felt a cold hand on his forehead and tiredly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for a moment till he focused on a pair of blood red eyes looking at him with a slightly worried expression. He tried saying something but nothing came out.

"...water." He managed.

Sebastian, because of course he was the one checking Ciel's temperature, immediately held a beaker near his mouth. Ciel sipped as much as he could and then lay back on the pillows.

He knew he had an investigation to get back to, but just didn't have the strength to care anymore. His vision swam before his eyes and he blinked. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Sebastian's face.

Sebastian placed a wet towel on his master's head and stood silently to the side of the bed in case he woke up in the middle of the night in need of something.

He had to admit that he was unhappy with this situation. He did not like seeing Ciel in such a weak state. Although he knew about Ciel's asthma, he hadn't taken the needed precautions. He frowned. The incident on the Campania had been quite nerve wracking for Ciel, he supposed. The cold water, combined with the stress of having to save Lady Elizabeth(though she didn't need it) from the undead corpses and the betrayal of the Undertaker had taken quite a toll on him. Sebastian had noticed Ciel's coughing bouts on the way back to the mansion but had just passed it off after a while because it had stopped. He didn't expect Ciel to completely break down, emptying the contents of his stomach and losing consciousness after reaching the mansion.

As he stared at the small pale boy lying on the bed, a strange feeling coursed through his body. Actual worry for someone else. He had to admit that he had grown quite fond of Ciel over the past few years. Well, as fond as a demon like him could be of someone.

Seeing someone as strong as him in such a pitiful state irked him.

Ciel rolled over on the bed and groaned slowly. Sebastian moved to replace the wet towel that had fallen off . He removed his glove and reached out to check his forehead for the temperature. Still pretty high. He instinctively cupped the boy's cheek. Ciel leaned into his hand and sighed softly. The demon froze as he watched the defenceless boy.

Something happened to him at that moment. He felt a yearning. Something innocent. Not the lust that he often felt and satiated as a demon. As he stared at the beautiful boy, who could pass for a girl, lying before him, a warm feeling exploded in him that he could not comprehend. He wanted to caress Ciel's cheeks so that's what he did. He traced the features of the the boy with his fingers. The nose, eyes,the lips.

He was too busy staring at the boy's lips to notice him stirring.

Ciel could feel the ghost like touch of fingers sliding over his face. Who was that? His head felt like it weighed a ton and opening his eyes seemed impossible. He was in a delirious state. He felt like he was a small child again, lying in bed with aunt Ann and his mother standing next to him with worried expressions. Maybe his mother was caressing his cheek. He leaned into the comforting touch unconsciously. Madame Red would chastise him again once he woke up for being careless and Elizabeth would be a crying mess.

He struggled and somehow managed to open his eyes and waited for his vision to right itself. What he was met with was neither his Aunt or Elizabeth but his butler. The demon didn't seem to notice he was awake, surprisingly, and was tracing the curve of his lips with fascination. Ciel was struck speechless, both at the intense expression on Sebastian's face and at the fact that he was touching him so intimately.

But it was comforting. He laughed at that. How ironic. The touch of a demon, comforting. The asthma must be getting to his head. Sebastian looked up on hearing him laugh and their eyes found each other. Ciel stayed still, wanting to push Sebastian away , but also having a strange yearning to pull him closer. As if understanding, Sebastian placed his gloved hand near Ciel's pillow and moved closer so that his face was inches from his. Ciel could see the butler's dark nails and seal of contract as he traced the curves of his face again. His hands were cold and felt pleasant against his skin.

Ciel should be pushing him away and punishing him. This was his butler. Better yet, he was a demon.

"S-Sebastian..." He managed to get out. The butler's hand stopped moving across his face. Ciel looked up and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Sebastian's eyes glowing in the dim light and his teeth starting to elongate.

Sebastian didn't know what came over him. Although he knew Ciel was awake, he did not back away. And Ciel. He didn't push him away either. Maybe it was the sickness. He just stared back at him.

Something possessed him to lean in closer, to look at the features of this boy . He was running his hands over Ciel's face again when he spoke and hearing it awakened something in him. He could feel his teeth elongating and the reflection of his eyes in Ciel's. He leaned in closer. His lips a few millimetres away from the boy's. He could see a barrage of emotions go through Ciel's eyes. Shock, fear, anticipation, embarrassment . His eyes were tired looking,his cheeks red and he was breathing hard and fast from the earlier bout of sickness. Sebastian just hovered over him, taking in his beautiful form. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but then, Ciel's eyes lit up with determination and curiosity and he slowly reached up to touch his face, his small fingers warm again his face. That did it,and, not breaking eye contact, Sebastian slowly lowered his head and pressed their lips together. Ciel stiffened but didn't do anything else.

Taking that as acceptance, Sebastian flicked his tongue out and licked Ciel's lower lip slowly, making him shiver under him. Sebastian ran his fingers through the boy's silky hair, enjoying the feel of it and without warning, deepened the kiss, the demon inside him slowly coming out. He nipped Ciel's lips and sucked in the blood that started oozing out.

Everything froze. Sebastian stopped moving his lips and his eyes widened. He slowly got up and licked the blood from his lips, shivering at the festival of flavours exploding in his mouth. Never in his life had he tasted something so delicious. Hunger gnawed at him. It had been far too long since he had had a proper meal. He glanced down at Ciel hungrily and froze again. He took in the sight of the proud Earl. Flushed cheeks and dishevelled hair . His eyes were slightly wide and glazed and he looked like he was in shock. His lower lip was swollen and still slightly bleeding.

The sight snapped him out if his hunger frenzy . What was he thinking? This was a human. And his master. His defenceless, bitter, beautiful master. He sighed and slowly leaned down to kiss Ciel on the forehead. That seemed to awaken the boy from whatever daze he was in and he glared darkly at Sebastian.

"You drew blood."

Sebastian smiled and slowly got off Ciel. "Forgive me, my lord. It was not my intention."

Ciel pulled the blankets upto his face and muttered, " What were your intentions?"

The demon smirked down at him. He pulled on his glove and taking a wet cloth from the bedside, wiped the boy's lips slowly, resisting the urge to lick the blood again. He stepped back and bowed. "My lord, it is late. I suggest you go to sleep. We have work to do tomorrow."

Ciel huffed. "Right."

Sebastian picked up the candelabra and stood started to leave.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Stay. Until I fall asleep."

Sebastian smiled at the lump on the bed. He was glad Ciel didn't want to talk about the kiss. He didn't know what to say himself, which was rare. One thing he had realised today for sure was that he did, in fact, care about Ciel. Not just as a meal. But as a person. What that would lead to, he didn't know, but for now, he would continue doing what he had been doing till now, being one hell of a butler.

He walked back to the bed and blew out the candles.

"Yes, My Lord."


End file.
